Użytkownik:Amity.Gala/Brudnopis
Geneviève ou Les Willis - Osobowość - nieśmiała, - kochliwa, - romantyczka, marzy o spotkaniu tego jedynego, - ciągle jej chłopcy w głowie, może wydawać się, że myśli wyłącznie o nich i jej głowa nie jest zmącona żadną inną myślą, - czasami wzdycha do nieznanych jej osób, - ogółem pokojowo nastawiona do świata, lecz sprzeciwia się krzywdzeniu zwierząt oraz natury (ścinanie drzew, palenie traw), - urocza, - miła i uprzejma, - powszechnie lubiana przez innych ze względu na swoje bezkonfliktowe usposobienie, lecz jest uległa, zawsze ustępuje i nie potrafi się postawić, - stara się rozwiązać każdy konflikt poprzez rozmowę, - uosobienie dobra, - dobra uczennica, bardzo się przykłada do swoich szkolnych obowiązków i stara się ich nie zaniedbywać, lecz zdarza jej się być rozkojarzoną i bujać w obłokach, przez co nie uważa na niektórych lekcjach i musi nadrabiać niektóre tematy po zajęciach, mimo to, pilnuje się, aby takie sytuacje już nie miały miejsca, - czasami nie potrafi podjąć dobrych decyzji i bardzo przejmuje się konsekwencjami, które mogą wynikać z jej nieodpowiednich wyborów, - uwielbia spędzać czas na łonie natury, - często zdarza jej się popadać w stan melancholii, chwilowego przygnębienia, - dystyngowana. Zainteresowania 'Taniec' 'Natura' 'Miłość' 'Poezja' Wygląd - długie, falowane włosy, sięgające bioder w kolorze strawberry blonde z domieszką jasnego blondu, zazwyczaj rozpuszczone, często wpina w nie kwiaty, lub zakłada wianki, a pojedyncze kosmyki ozdabia wstążką, - zielono-brązowe oczy, - rumiane policzki, pokryte piegami, - jasna cera, - wąskie i ciemne, brązowe brwi, - wąskie, różowe wargi, zazwyczaj ozdobione błyszczykiem, - szczupła sylwetka średniego wzrostu, - zawsze porusza się z gracją i wdziękiem. Baśń thumb|leftGiselle (Giselle ou Les Willis) – balet romantyczny w 2 aktach. Akcja pierwszego aktu rozgrywa się w wiosce, w okresie winobrania. Giselle to piękna dziewczyna, córka Berty. O jej rękę stara się leśniczy Hilarion. Giselle jest zakochana w młodzieńcu o imieniu Loys. Nie wie, że jest to książę Albert w chłopskim przebraniu. Wilfryd próbuje bezskutecznie powstrzymać lekkomyślnego księcia. Giselle i Loys-Albert spotykają się, a ich szczęście zakłóca nadejście Hilariona, który przysięga Loysowi zemstę. W wiosce rozpoczyna się świętowanie winobrania. Do radosnych tańców przyłącza się Giselle, chociaż jej matka próbuje ją odwieść od zabawy, ganiąc za płochość. Do wioski zbliżają się myśliwi (głos rogu poprzedza ich nadejście). Ich bliskość niepokoi przebranego Alberta, który szybko ukrywa się. W tym samym czasie leśniczy Hilarion znajduje ukryte w lesie szaty księcia. W orszaku myśliwych do wioski wjeżdża książę Kurlandii i jego córka Batylda, narzeczona Alberta. Berta wraz z córką zapraszają gości do swojej chaty. Zabawa w wiosce trwa nadal, a Giselle zostaje królową winobrania. Do zabawy przyłącza się Loys-Albert, pewien, że myśliwi już odjechali. Zjawia się Hilarion ze strojem księcia i demaskuje Alberta. Hilarion gra na myśliwskim rogu pobudkę. Na ten dźwięk z chaty Berty wychodzi książę z Batyldą. Są zaskoczeniu obecnością Alberta w chłopskim przebraniu. Zrozpaczona Giselle odbiera sobie życie szablą ukochanego księcia. Albert rozpacza i próbuje odebrać sobie życie sztyletem. Wilfryd i dworzanie uniemożliwiają samobójstwo i wyprowadzają go. Hilarion, widząc tragiczne skutki swojego postępku, ucieka. Jest noc. W lesie, nad brzegiem jeziora, zatrzymuje się Hilarion z myśliwymi. Księżyc oświetla mogiłę Giselle. O północy zapalają się błędne ogniki, a przerażeni towarzysze Hilariona uciekają. To niebezpieczne miejsce. Nawiedzają je willidy. Pojawia się Mitra – królowa willid. Magiczną gałązką mitry przywołuje zjawy. Dzisiejszej nocy mają przyjąć do swojego grona Giselle. Duch Giselle wyłania się z grobu. W otoczeniu willid zaczyna tańczyć. Do grobu Giselle zbliża się nieszczęśliwy Albert. Przez chwilę widzi zjawę – ducha ukochanej. W tym samym czasie willidy dostrzegają ukrytego w zaroślach Hilariona. Otaczają go tanecznym kręgiem i wprowadzają na taflę jeziora. Leśniczy ginie. Willidy, szukając kolejnej ofiary, spostrzegają Alberta. Giselle chce go ocalić i nakazuje mu stanąć za krzyżem jej grobu. Mitra nie daje się przejednać i każe Giselle tańczyć. Albert, zachwycony widokiem ukochanej, opuszcza bezpieczne miejsce i przyłącza się do tańca Giselle. Zaczyna świtać. Wraz z odejściem nocy ginie moc willid. Ocalonego Alberta Giselle żegna na zawsze i znika w mogile. Mdlejącego księcia odnajdują Wilfryd i Batylda. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia * Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - Geneviève jest Royalsem. Pomimo faktu, że jej opowieść nie ma szczęśliwego zakończenia, a wręcz tragiczne, wierzy, że w przyszłości znajdzie swojego księcia z bajki i będzie mogła przeżyć swoje "długo i szczęśliwie" u boku ukochanego. 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left|255px Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Genevieve NMF by A.G.jpg Genevieve ID by A.G.jpg Génevieve symbol.jpg Genevieve Charmed Yearbook by A.G.jpg ---- Adagio Dancer - córka najstarszej Tańczącej Księżniczki z baśni "Stańcowane pantofelki" autorstwa Wilhelma i Jacoba Grimmów w 1815 roku (tom 2, nr 133). Opowiada się po stronie Szlachetnych, gdyż nie ma nic przeciwko swojej świetlanej przyszłości i szczęśliwemu zakończeniu u boku żołnierza. Dziewczyna jest nocnym markiem, ku niezadowoleniu Miltona Grimma, wybiera się na nocne potańcówki, przed przybyciem do Baśnioceum też miała taki nawyk. Jedyne co ją zdradzało to przetarte od tańca buty. Uwielbia dosłownie każdy rodzaj tańca, od dworskiego po nowoczesny. Osobowość - przebojowa, - rozrywkowa, - lubi dobrze się bawić, - pozytywnie zakręcona, - lekkoduch, - ponad wszystko uwielbia imprezy i taniec, zwłaszcza nocą, prawie codziennie wymyka się ze szkoły i zdarza jej się z tego powodu odsypiać na lekcjach, - na ogół wyluzowana, - lojalna wobec przyjaciół, - czerpie z życia pełnymi garściami i chwyta chwile, - stara się być na bieżąco ze wszystkim nowinkami i podążać za wyznaczonymi trendami, aby być na czasie, - mimo pozorów, bardzo liczy się dla niej opinia innych. Zainteresowania 'Taniec' 'Imprezy' Wygląd Baśń Stańcowane pantofelki (Die zertanzten Schuhe) – baśń opublikowana przez braci Grimm w 1815 roku w ich zbiorze Baśni (tom 2, nr 133). Pewien król, wdowiec, miał dwanaście pięknych córek. Spały razem w jednej komnacie, którą król zawsze na noc zamykał. Jednak gdy ją co rano otwierał, widział, że buty jego córek były przetarte, jakby całą noc tańczyły. Nie mogąc odgadnąć tajemnicy ogłosił, że ten śmiałek, który odkryję sekret stańcowanych pantofelków, będzie mógł wybrać jedną z księżniczek za żonę, a po jego śmierci zostanie królem. Jeśli jednak ktoś podejmie się zadania, a po trzech nocach nie poda rozwiązania zagadki, ten straci życie. Wielu śmiałków próbowało, ale żadnemu się nie udało odkryć tajemnicy królewskich córek. Wszyscy zostali straceni. Wyzwanie postanowił podjąć pewien ubogi były żołnierz. W drodze do zamku napotkał staruszkę i opowiedział jej o swoich planach. Staruszka podarowała mu magiczną kapotę, która po założeniu czyniła niewidzialnym. Staruszka poradziła mu także, by nie pił wina, które księżniczki mu podadzą przed snem. Kiedy żołnierz stanął przed królem, przyjęto go dobrze, jak jego poprzedników. Podano mu królewskie odzienie i zakwaterowano w komnacie obok komnaty księżniczek. Kiedy nastał wieczór, żołnierz, zgodnie z radą staruszki, nie spróbował nawet wina podanego przez księżniczki, lecz tylko udawał, że pije, a potem udawał, że mocno śpi. Księżniczki upewniwszy się, ze ich strażnik jest pogrążony we śnie, zaczekały czesać się, stroić i ubierać w najlepsze suknie. Gdy były gotowe, jedna z nich zapukała w swoje łóżko, które natychmiast zapadło się pod ziemię. Księżniczki, jedna za drugą, weszły w powstały otwór, a żołnierz, odziany w magiczną kapotę podążył za nim. Szli piękną aleją wysadzaną drzewami o srebrnych liściach. Żołnierz zerwał jedną gałąź. Dotarli do jeziora, gdzie w dwunastu łodziach stało dwunastu pięknych książąt. Każda księżniczka wsiadła do jednej z łodzi. Niewidzialny żołnierz wślizgnął się do łodzi najmłodszej z nich. Dopłynęli na drugi brzeg, gdzie stał jasno oświetlony zamek, wokół którego rozbrzmiewała muzyka. Księżniczki udały się tam wraz ze swoimi książętami i tańczyły z nimi do trzeciej rano. Trzy dni później żołnierz opowiedział królowi tajemnicę księżniczek. Pokazał jako dowód gałąź ze srebrnymi liści oraz złoty kubek, który ukradł z zamku. Król zawołał księżniczki, które widząc, że ich sekret został wykryty, potwierdziły słowa żołnierza. Król w nagrodę pozwolił żołnierzowi wybrać żonę spośród księżniczek. Żołnierz wybrał najstarszą, którą jeszcze tego samego dnia poślubił. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa ' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Adagio projekt by A.G.jpg ---- Devin Black Swan - córka Odylii, Czarnego Łabędzia z baletu klasycznego Jezioro Łabędzie. Dziewczyna urodziła się jako siostra bliźniaczka Duchess Swan, lecz w dniu jej narodzin, rzucono na nią klątwę, która głosiła, że jej przeznaczeniem będzie odegranie roli Czarnego Łabędzia. Rodzina królewska była przerażona, a po rzekomej śmierci ich córki nie rozpaczali zbyt długo, wierząc, że to dobry znak od losu. W istocie, księżniczka została porwana przez Odylię, która ją wychowała jak własną córkę i robiła wszystko, aby niczego jej nie brakowało do szczęścia. Lata mijały, a ... jako nastolatka zaczęła uczęszczać do Baśnioceum Ever After High. W konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się po stronie Royalsów. CDN Poznała Duchess przez rodzinną pamiątkę (pozytywkę), i melodię, która się z niej wydobywała, Duchess próbuje ją nakłonić do zmiany przeznaczenia, aby ta mogła mieć swoje upragnione, szczęśliwe zakończenie. Osobowość Zainteresowania 'Taniec' Wygląd Baśń Jezioro Łabędzie – jest to rosyjski balet klasyczny do którego muzykę napisał Piotr Czajkowski. Akcja utworu toczy się w starym zamku nieopodal jeziora, w którym mieszkają księżna i jej syn - Zygfryd. Książę to romantyczny, marzycielski młodzieniec. Pewnego dnia, bawiąc się z przyjaciółmi na festynie, Zygfryd widzi stado przelatujących łabędzi, za którymi podąża. Nad brzegiem jeziora książę spotyka białe łabędzie - młode dziewczęta zaklęte przez złego czarnoksiężnika Rotbarta. Wśród nich jest Odetta, której piękność oczarowuje młodego księcia. Zygfryd i dziewczyna zakochują się w sobie. Wyjawia ona Zygfrydowi tajemnicę złego zaklęcia - może je złamać tylko szczera i prawdziwa miłość człowieka, który pokocha Odettę, przysięgnie jej wierność i dotrzyma słowa, ratując w ten sposób swoją ukochaną i wszystkie zaklęte w ptaki dziewczęta. Zły czarownik imieniem Rotbart widzi to i ma zamiar zmusić księcia do złamania przysięgi. Na balu zorganizowanym przez księżną, Zygfryd ma wybrać narzeczoną. Wśród gości znajduje się Rotbart w ludzkiej postaci. Przyprowadził ze sobą na przyjęcie swoją córkę, Czarnego Łabędzia - podstępną Odylię, łudząco podobną do Odetty. Zygfryd pada ofiarą podstępu i przysięga wieczną miłość Odylii, sądząc, że to Odetta. W ten sposób Rotbart triumfuje, gdyż książę złamał przysięgę wierności Odetcie. Jednak Zygfryd zauważa swoją pomyłkę i śpieszy na brzeg jeziora. Załamana Odetta opowiada dziewczętom-łabędziom o zdradzie Zygfryda. W tym czasie pojawia się książę. Błaga Odettę o wybaczenie, gdyż na balu w zamku to ją widział w osobie Odylii i to jej wyznał miłość. Rozwścieczony czarny ptak Rotbart próbuje rozłączyć Odettę i Zygfryda, lecz nic nie może powstrzymać ich miłości. Zakochani rzucają się ze skały prosto w morze, a dziewczęta-łabędzie pokonują czarnoksiężnika i unoszą się do nieba w ślad za Odettą i Zygfrydem. Jednak Rotbart odradza się i szuka nowej ofiary. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Derek Black Swan Duchess Swan Dalsza rodzina Dziadek Rotbart 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - Daphne jest Royalsem. Chciałaby podążać śladami swojej matki i zostać w przyszłości następną Odylią, pomimo tego, że odgrywa rolę antagonisty. Mimo to, dziewczyna ma pewien układ ze swoją siostrą bliźniaczką - Duchess Swan. Duchess za wszelką cenę pragnie zdobyć swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie i pomimo przeznaczonej jej roli Odetty, pragnie odegrać rolę swojej siostry i zostać Czarnym Łabędziem, ukrywając to przed dyrektorem Miltonem Grimmem. 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Devie ID by A.G.jpg Devie projekt by A.G.jpg Devie symbol.jpg Łabędź by Rochi.jpg Łabędź ID by A.G.jpg ---- Aquanette Mermaid - córka najstarszej siostry Małej Syrenki z baśni o tej samej nazwie. Osobowość - sprawia wrażenie dziewczyny, która doskonale wie czego chce i dąży do osiągnięcia celu, - ambitna, - nieco opryskliwa, - nigdy nie owija w bawełnę, - odważna, - dojrzała, - ma temperament, - jest wybuchowa i nie potrafi trzymać nerwów na wodzy, - czasami bywa niemiła, - jest typem samotnika i woli działać w pojedynkę, nie lubi gdy ktoś jej przeszkadza albo się jej narzuca, - w odróżnieniu od innych księżniczek, nie boi się wyzwań i jak twierdzi, nie potrzebuje księcia z bajki, aby zadbać o swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie, - wbrew pozorom, jest chłopczycą i brzydzi się stereotypem księżniczki zamkniętej w wieży. Zainteresowania 'Muzyka' Śpiew a capella, rap Remixy Wygląd Baśń thumb|leftMała syrenka (duń. Den lille Havfrue) – baśń Hansa Christiana Andersena o syrenie, która zakochała się w człowieku, który był księciem. Opowiadanie to zostało opublikowane po raz pierwszy w 1837 roku. Król mórz miał sześć córek, z których najpiękniejszą była najmłodsza. Jak przystało na morskie księżniczki, zamiast nóg miały rybie ogony. Ich wychowaniem zajmowała się matka króla, jako że był on wdowcem. Babka obiecała im, że każda z nich, kiedy skończy 15 lat, będzie mogła wynurzyć się z morza i zobaczyć przepływające okręty, ludzi oraz miasta, w których żyli. Co roku jedna z księżniczek wyruszała z królestwa, przynosząc z wyprawy swoją opowieść o świecie. Aż przyszedł czas, kiedy najmłodsza z sióstr mogła również opuścić głębiny. Na powierzchni morza kołysał się statek, na którym ujrzała pięknego księcia. Nad ranem burza zmiotła statek wraz z załogą. Syrenka uratowała księcia, z nieprzytomnym przepłynęła do nieznanego kraju, pozostawiając go na brzegu przypałacowego ogrodu, do czasu, aż udzieliła mu pomocy przechodząca tamtędy dziewczyna. Od tej pory zmieniło się życie małej syrenki. Posmutniała, cały czas rozmyślała o księciu, przesiadywała w podwodnym ogrodzie przy posągu, który przypominał jej księcia lub podpływała w to samo miejsce, aby znów go ujrzeć. Nie chciała się pogodzić z myślą, że jak inne syreny, kiedyś zamieni się w morską pianę, chciała zostać człowiekiem. Babka powiedziała jej, że jest to możliwe tylko wtedy, jeśli książę pokocha ją i poślubi. Mała syrenka wiedziała, że nie może żyć wśród ludzi z syrenim ogonem. Stara wiedźma zamieniła go na nogi, ale za cenę jej głosu, który uchodził za najpiękniejszy wśród wszystkich syren – obcięła małej syrence język. Niema, ale za to niezwykle piękna, poruszająca się z niespotykanym wdziękiem i lekkością, choć każdy krok sprawiał jej wielki ból, wyruszyła do zamku księcia. Książę traktował ją jak siostrę, rozpamiętując wciąż nieznajomą z dalekiego kraju, która w jego mniemaniu uratowała mu życie. Kiedy przyszło mu się ożenić, zgodnie z wolą ojca, szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu wybranką okazała się owa dziewczyna. Na zaślubiny książę zabrał również swoją ulubioną przyjaciółkę, małą syrenkę. Syrenka przeżywała wielki dramat: nie tylko traciła księcia, wraz z jego miłością traciła nieśmiertelność. Otrzymała ostatnią szansę powrotu do rodzinnego królestwa, jeśli zabije księcia. Nie potrafiła tego zrobić, szczęście ukochanego było dla niej najważniejsze, zrozpaczona skoczyła do morza. Ale pochwyciły ją córy powietrza, które również jak syreny nie mają duszy, ale przez dobre uczynki mogą na nią zasłużyć. Niewidzialne zamieszkują w domach, gdzie są małe dzieci. Jeśli sprawiają one swoim rodzicom radość, Bóg odlicza im jeden rok z trzystu lat. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' *'Transformacja' - Aquanette jako syrena, potrafi przybrać syrenią postać gdy tylko dotknie wody. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina Sheila Sireen Ariana Mermaid Meeshell Mermaid 'Przyjaciele' Sonata Dancer 'Znajomi' Lydia Pendragon 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' Oceana McNamara 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Aquanette jest konik morski o imieniu ... Zajęcia *Ratowanie Damy w Opałach *Muzyka *Chór *Grimmnastyka *Księżniczko-logia *Historia Wielkich Opowieści *Baśniowa geografia *Magia natury *Zarządzanie Królestwem *Taniec Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - Aquanette jest Royalsem. 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Jej nazwisko z języka angielskiego oznacza syrena. *Pierwsze cztery litery jej imienia tworzą słowo aqua, co z języka angielskiego oznacza wodny. *Jej imię nawiązuje do Aquanette Walker - bohaterki filmów z serii Dziewczyny Cheetah. Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Aqua moodboard by A.G.jpg Aquanette szkic.jpg Aquanette symbol.jpg Aquanette ID by A.G.jpg ---- ---- Calanthe Narciso - Osobowość - narcystyczna, - zapatrzona w siebie, - nikczemna, - zawistna, - chce być najlepsza we wszystkim, - chamska, - poniżanie innych sprawia jej radość, - uwielbia być liderem i przewodzić w grupie, - kłamliwa, - bardzo urodziwa, świadomie wykorzystuje swój urok na swoją korzyść, - drama queen, - sassy, - wiecznie oburzona zachowaniem innych, - oczekuje, aby ją podziwiano, - geniusz zła. Zainteresowania 'Patrzenie w lustro' Wygląd Baśń Mitologia grecka – zbiór mitów przekazywanych przez starożytną grecką tradycję opowieści o bogach i herosach, wyjaśniających miejsce człowieka w świecie, oraz samo funkcjonowanie świata, jego stworzenie i historię. Z mitologii czerpano wiedzę na temat świata i rozwijano na tej podstawie normy etyczne wyznaczające miejsce człowieka w ustalonym porządku świata. Wiedza płynąca z mitów nie stanowiła jednak nigdy „prawdy objawionej” i otwarta była na dyskurs, polemikę i krytykę. Sama zaś starożytna religia grecka, chociaż nie sposób o niej mówić w oderwaniu od mitologii będącej jej elementarną częścią składową, opierała się w znacznym stopniu na ortopraksji (jedności praktyk religijnych), nie zaś ortodoksji (jedności poglądów). Najstarszymi źródłami wiedzy o mitologii greckiej są dzieła Homera i Hezjoda. Mitologia stymulowała twórczość artystyczną do tego stopnia, że ciągle pojawiały się nowe wątki, odzwierciedlające relacje zachodzące między człowiekiem i bogami; służyły one głównie do określenia granic, których śmiertelnikom nie było wolno przekraczać. Mitologia grecka, poprzez mitologię rzymską, która z niej wiele zaczerpnęła, weszła do dziedzictwa kultury europejskiej i jest w dalszym ciągu obecna w różnych przejawach życia społecznego. Czerpią z niej np. New Age, astrologia, horoskopy, kult i współczesne religijne ruchy rekonstrukcjonistyczne. Współcześnie religię grecką próbuje wskrzesić Hellenizm. thumb|left|300pxNarcyz (gr. Νάρκισσος Nárkissos, łac. Narcissus) – w mitologii greckiej młodzieniec niezwykłej urody. Jak pisze Owidiusz w Metamorfozach, Narcyz pochodził od nimfy Liriope i bóstwa rzecznego Kefisosa. Wyróżniał się wielką urodą. Po narodzinach dziecka rodzice udali się do wieszczka Tejrezjasza z prośbą o wywróżenie chłopcu przyszłości. Tejrezjasz przepowiedział, że chłopiec będzie żył, dopóki nie ujrzy swego odbicia. Stwierdził, że dziecko dożyje starości, jeśli nie będzie siebie oglądało. Gdy Narcyz dorósł, stał się bardzo urodziwym mężczyzną. Czas spędzał w górach lub lasach, znały go więc wszystkie nimfy. Wszystkie żywiły do niego gorące uczucia. Kochało go też wiele dziewcząt. Narcyz jednak nie był zainteresowany związkami miłosnymi. Kochał tylko polowanie, obojętny na wzbudzaną przez siebie miłość. Smutny los spotkał nimfę Echo. Jak inne boginki, zakochała się w nim i spotkała z odtrąceniem. Pogrążyła się więc w rozpaczy i stopniowo nikła, aż wreszcie pozostał z niej tylko jękliwy głos. Wedle innej wersji jeszcze przed poznaniem Narcyza Echo swoją gadatliwością wprawiła w gniew Herę. Bogini ukarała nimfę, która mogła jedynie powtarzać ostatnie zasłyszane słowa. Kiedy więc Narcyz nawoływał, Echo odpowiadała mu. Zabawa ta szybko jednak znudziła myśliwego, który porzucił nimfę, zostawiając ją w rozpaczy, przez co uciekła na pustkowie i tam nikła, aż został z niej sam powtarzający zasłyszane słowa głos. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' Sable Bride 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Luke Glass 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left Szlachetna - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Calanthe symbol.jpg ---- Sable Bride - szesnastoletnia córka Czarnej Narzeczonej z baśni Biała i czarna narzeczona autorstwa braci Grimm. Uczęszcza do Baśnioceum Ever After High. W konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się po stronie Royalsów, co może zadziwiać niektórych, zwłaszcza, że jej przeznaczenie nie dyktuje jej szczęśliwego zakończenia. W istocie, dziewczyna podpisała Księgę Legend, aby zadowolić swoją matkę, która bardzo chce, aby Sable poszła w jej ślady i wypełniła rolę antagonistki, którą po niej odziedziczyła. Dziewczyna pasjonuje się mediami społecznościowymi, makijażem, organizacją przyjęć i imprez okolicznościowych, a także w małym stopniu modą. Jest przedstawicielką subkultury gotyckiej, którą jest bardzo oczarowana. Jej współlokatorką, a także najlepszą przyjaciółką jest córka Narcyza z mitologii greckiej - Calanthe Narciso. Sable nie widzi jednak, że Calanthe bez skrupułów wykorzystuje ją do swoich celów. Dobrze dogaduje się również z Jawahir Aldijal - córką Jafara, która jako jedna z nielicznych odważyła się sprzeciwić Calanthe i odmówiła, kiedy ta zaproponowała jej dołączenie do niej i do Sable. Córce Czarnej Narzeczonej, w głębi duszy, bardzo zaimponowała jej postawa, mimo to, nadal pozostaje wierna Calanthe, co świadczy o jej przywiązaniu i wierności, jaką ją obdarzyła. Jest posiadaczką czarnej kotki rasy sfinks kanadyjski o imieniu Bridal. Osobowość Sable jest osobą o dość trudnym charakterze. Chce wzbudzać respekt i siać postrach wśród uczniów Ever After High, a jednocześnie... jest popychadłem i wykonuje polecenia swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki - Calanthe Narciso, która wykorzystuje jej wierność i przyjaźń podczas wcielania w życie swoich intryg. Ponadto, własna matka wywiera na niej presję, pragnie, aby jej córka poszła w jej ślady. Pod maską wrednej i niemiłej nastolatki, kryje się wrażliwa i nieporadna dziewczyna, która pragnie wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie. Pomimo tego, że opowiada się po stronie Royalsów, jest buntowniczką, niełatwo nakłonić ją do zmiany zdania, w życiu kieruje się wyznaczonymi przez siebie ścieżkami i jest niezależna. Zdarza jej się łamać, lub naginać zasady regulaminu szkoły, co jest spowodowane jej zamiłowaniem do robienia psikusów i wszczynania awantur, które sprawiają jej niebywałą satysfakcję. Bywa arogancka, zarówno w stosunku do rówieśników, jak i starszych od siebie osób. Lubi podważać cudzy autorytet, nawet jeśli nie ma ku temu powodów. Dyrekcja zdaje się przymykać oko na jej zachowanie i traktować ją pobłażliwie z uwagi na jej dziedzictwo i stronę po jakiej się opowiada w konflikcie przeznaczeń. Sable jest niepoprawną romantyczką. Marzy o tym, aby pewnego dnia spotkać tego jedynego i spędzić z nim najlepsze lata życia u jego boku, lecz na tym kończą się jej inicjatywy. Twierdzi, że zrobiłaby wszystko dla tej osoby. Znaczącą większość jej zauroczeń stanowią miłości platoniczne, wyidealizowane, bez wzajemności. Wielokrotnie zdarzało jej się zakochiwać w aktorach, piosenkarzach, fikcyjnych postaciach, a także w już zajętych chłopakach, co zwyczajnie irytuje inne dziewczyny. Pomimo swojego nastawienia, jak i zamiłowania do organizacji przyjęć i imprez okolicznościowych, dziewczyna ponad wszystko nienawidzi ślubów, co jest związane z jej przeznaczeniem. Denerwuje ją stereotyp idealnego ślubu z prawdziwego zdarzenia, a także to w jaki sposób podchodzi się do planowania ożenku. Zawieranie znajomości sprawia jej niemałą trudność, głównie ze względu na to, że nie wyrobiła sobie wśród uczniów zbyt pochlebnej opinii na swój temat. Mimo stwarzanych pozorów, bardzo przejmuje się opinią innych na swój temat i w głębi duszy, dąży do tego, aby być lepszym człowiekiem. Wie, że droga do zmiany nie będzie usłana różami, lecz nie traci nadziei. - chce wzbudzać respekt, - bywa wredna, - wprawdzie, jest pod pantoflem swojej przyjaciółki i wykonuje jej polecenia, często obrywa jej się za wszelkie pomyłki, - niemiła, - zawieranie znajomości sprawia jej trudność, ponieważ nie zrobiła dobrego wrażenia na uczniach Baśnioceum, - trochę niezdarna i nieporadna, - czasami ponura, - mściwa, - nienawidzi ślubów, co wiąże się z jej dziedzictwem, - niepoprawna romantyczka, - lubi wszczynać awantury, sprawia jej to ogromną radość i satysfakcję, - stwarza pozory dziewczyny, która nie przejmuje się opinią innych, ale tak naprawdę jest dla niej bardzo ważna, - matka wywiera na niej presję, chce aby córka poszła w jej ślady i była równie nikczemna, jak ona. Sama dziewczyna pragnie być taka jak matka, która jest dla niej autorytetem, - często używa sarkazmu, nawet nie kontroluje tego i odnosi się do wszystkich z ironią, poirytowaniem, - lubi podważać cudzy autorytet, nawet jeśli nie ma ku temu powodów. Zainteresowania 'Media społecznościowe' 'Organizacja przyjęć' 'Makijaż' Wygląd Sable jest dość niską dziewczyną, jej wzrost wynosi około 155 centymetrów. Jej cera jest blada, jasna i nieskazitelna, o chłodnym odcieniu. Wargi dziewczyny są pełne, prawie zawsze maluje je matowymi pomadkami w ciemnych, nieco przydymionych kolorach. Jej oczy są fioletowe i nieco skośne, często ozdabia je grubą kreską i cieniami w kolorach pasujących do ust. Policzki Sable zdobią dwa małe znamiona w kształcie serduszek, które dziewczyna często przykrywa podkładem lub wypełnia czarnym eyelinerem, w zależności od tego czy chce, aby były widoczne danego dnia. Brwi dziewczyny są dobrze wyregulowane i naturalnie czarne, zaś rzęsy ciemne i długie i pomimo tego, że ich wygląd jej odpowiada, często dokleja sztuczne. Włosy Sable są kruczoczarne i lekko postrzępione, sięgają do jej pasa, czasem farbuje ich końcówki, bądź pojedyńcze pasemka na kolor fioletowy lub purpurowy. Czoło dziewczyny jest przykryte skośnie ściętą grzywką. Nastolatka bardzo dba o swój wygląd, który stara się jeszcze bardziej upiększyć, sięgając po różnego rodzaju kosmetyki, dlatego prawie zawsze ma wykonturowaną twarz i delikatnie podkreślone kości policzkowe, a także mały, wąki nosek, ozdobiony srebrnym kolczykiem - a mianowicie, septum. Baśń thumb|left|275pxBiała i czarna narzeczona (niem. Die weiße und die schwarze Braut) - to niemiecka baśń napisana przez braci Grimm (tom 2, nr 135). Kobieta wraz z córką koszą zboże, podczas gdy lord podchodzi do nich i prosi o drogę do wioski. Kobieta i córka odmawiają pomocy, zaś pasierbica kobiety proponuje mu pomoc. W zamian, inni stają się czarni i brzydcy, ale pasierbica otrzymuje trzy dary: piękno, wieczną sakiewkę ze złotem i pójście do Nieba po jej śmierci. Jej brat - Reginer, woźnica króla, prosi o jej portret i wiesza go w swoim pokoju. Król to widzi i postanawia ją poślubić. Jej brat posyła ją, a także macochę i jej przyrodnią siostrę. Macocha rzuca urok na woźnicę, co sprawia, że jest na wpół ślepy, a panna młoda jest na wpół głucha. Biała panna młoda nie słyszy co mówi woźnica, a zamiast tego, zgodnie z poleceniem macochy, zdejmuje swoją sukienkę i szaty, po czym spogląda przez okno, przez które zostaje wypchnięta. Król jest przerażony czarną panną młodą, ale macocha przekonuje go, by ją poślubił. Władca przystaje na jej propozycję i w ferworze emocji zamyka brata w klatce z wężami. Biała kaczka przychodzi do kuchni i mówi młodemu kucharzowi, aby rozpalił ogień, a potem pyta o Reginera i czarną pannę młodą. Po kilku dniach, chłopiec mówi o wszystkim królowi. Ten zaś odcina głowę kaczki, która zamienia się w białą narzeczoną. Król uwalnia swojego brata i pyta macochę, co należy zrobić z kimś, kto zrobił to, co ona uczyniła. Mówi, że tę osobę należy rozebrać i położyć w beczce nabitej gwoździami, a koń powinien ją ciągnąć. Król rozkazał to uczynić jej i czarnej pannie młodej, zaś on bierze za żonę białą pannę młodą. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' Calanthe Narciso 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' Derek Black Swan 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zwierzakiem Sable jest czarna kotka rasy sfinks kanadyjski o imieniu Bridal. Jest ona kapryśna i opryskliwa, tak jak jej właścicielka. Imię kotki można przetłumaczyć z angielskiego na wesele. Zajęcia *Korono-logia *Księżniczko-logia *Uczniowska Rada Królewska *Królewska ekonomia *Podstawy Siania Terroru *Podstawy Nikczemności *Zaawansowane Zaloty *Historia Złych Zaklęć *Ratowanie Damy w Opałach *Debaty *Grimmnastyka *Koronomatematyka *Złowieszczogotowanie Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left Szlachetna - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po tym, że jest dość niska, ma kompleks na punkcie swojego wzrostu. #Po dość mrocznym wyglądzie. # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Imię Sable w języku angielskim oznacza czerń, zaś jej nazwisko nawiązuje do Black Bride - czyli Czarnej narzeczonej, jej matki. *Uwielbia muzykę rockową z lat 80 i 90 ubiegłego wieku. Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Sable moodboard by A.G.jpg Bride Basic projekt msp.jpg Bride Legacy Day projekt msp.jpg Sable by Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Sable symbol.jpg Sable NMF by A.G.jpg ---- Cathleen in Boots - Osobowość - altruistka, - bezinteresowna, - szybka, - zwinna, - odrobinę przebiegła, - czasami (nawet nieświadomie) wchodzi innym w słowo, co niektórych bardzo irytuje, - urocza, - miła, - przyjacielska, uwielbia poznawać nowe osoby i zawierać przyjaźnie, - waleczna, - lojalna, - trochę ciamajda, - zachowuje się jak kot - łasi się, pomrukuje, zdarza jej się skakać po stołach, drzewach, - potrzebuje cudzej uwagi i zainteresowania, - pragnie pokonywać zło i walczyć w imię miłości i sprawiedliwości, dlatego w konflikcie przeznaczeń opowiada się po stronie Szlachetnych, nocą, próbuje zwalczać przestępstwa, lecz na nic nie zdają się jej dobre chęci, ponieważ za każdym razem coś ją rozprasza lub ona sama się potyka, a jej plany zazwyczaj zostają spalone na panewce, - zdarza jej się wykorzystywać swój urok osobisty do własnych celów i załatwiać coś "na ładne oczy", to wcale nie jest nawiązanie do Kota ze Shreka. Zainteresowania 'Walka' 'Buty' Wygląd - rudo-brązowe, lekko falowane włosy z prostą grzywką zakrywającą czoło, - para kocich uszu w kolorze włosów na czubku głowy, które zazwyczaj ukrywa pod kapeluszem, - koci ogon wyrastający z kości ogonowej, - jasna, kremowa cera, - oba policzki i nos pokryte piegami, - wąskie usta, spod górnej wargi wyrastają dwa kły, - ostre paznokcie, które służą jej za pazury i mogą się wydłużać, dzięki nim nie musi używać nożyczek, - koci, mały nosek, - kocie, niebiesko-zielone oczy, które często ozdabia kreską na górnej powiece, to jej jedyny makijaż. Baśń thumb|leftKot w butach – europejska baśń ludowa, opublikowana przez Charles’a Perraulta w roku 1697 w zbiorze Bajki Babci Gąski (fr. Contes de ma Mère l'Oye). Najstarsza znana wersja tej baśni została zapisana i wydana w XVI wieku przez Giovanni Francesco Straparolę w Le piacevoli notti. Stary młynarz przed śmiercią dzieli swój majątek między trzech synów. Najmłodszy dostaje tylko kota. Dziwi się, gdy spostrzega, że kot przemawia ludzkim głosem i obiecuje, że jeśli jego życie zostanie oszczędzone, pomoże młodzieńcowi się wzbogacić. W zamian prosi o buty oraz worek. Młynarczyk jest zdziwiony i pełen niedowierzania, ale przystaje na propozycję. Kot w Butach udaje się na polowanie. Do worka łapie króliki i przepiórki, które zabiera na dwór królewski i ofiarowuje je władcy jako podarunek od swego pana. Przedstawia go jednak nie jako ubogiego chłopaka, lecz Markiza de Karabasza. Król przyjmuje podarek z radością. Wkrótce potem Kot dowiaduje się, że król i jego piękna córka będą podróżować karetą wzdłuż rzeki. Kot namawia niczego nieświadomego młynarczyka, by w tym czasie ten wziął kąpiel w rzece. Kiedy królewski orszak zbliża się, Kot ukradkiem chowa odzież młynarczyka, po czym biegnie błagać o pomoc króla: jego pan, „Markiz”, topi się w rzece. Młynarczyk zostaje „wyratowany”, a brak jego ubrania Kot tłumaczy „kradzieżą” rabusiów. Młynarczyk, odziany w piękne stroje, odjeżdża królewskim powozem. Kot w Butach wyprzedza monarszy orszak i dociera na ziemie rządzone przez potężnego i okrutnego ogra (lub olbrzyma - ten szczegół zależy od wersji baśni). Zwierzę obiecuje napotkanym wieśniakom pracującym na polach góry złota, jeśli ci będą odpowiadać, że pola należą do Markiza de Karabasza. Kiedy król i jego świta mijają ziemie, pyta każdego chłopa, do kogo należy ta kraina. Za każdym razem wieśniacy odpowiadają, że do Markiza. Król jest pod wielkim wrażeniem potęgi „Markiza”. Tymczasem Kot w Butach dociera do zamku ogra. Kłamstwami i pochlebstwami namawia go, by ten popisywał się przed nim swoimi magicznymi zdolnościami. Gdy w pewnym momencie ogr zamienia się w mysz, Kot rzuca się na niego i zjada. Gdy orszak dociera do zamku, Kot wita króla w imieniu swojego pana. Król wydaje swoją córkę za młynarczyka. Zdolności 'Zdolności' *'Koci instynkt '- *'Pazury '- *'Widzenie w ciemnościach '- *'Zwinność '- 'Słabości' *'Hydrofobia '- 'Umiejętności' *'Walka' - **'Szermierka' - **'Capoeira' - Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' Lydia Pendragon Sun Hi Lang Whitney McQueen 'Znajomi' Laetitia Mouserkins Pewnego wiosennego dnia, na zajęciach z gotowania, uczniowie zostali dobrani w pary, mieli za zadanie przygotować pyszny tort, Laetita wręcz skakała z radości - gotowanie to dla niej bułka z masłem, a słodkości to jej działka. Była szczęśliwa, szóstka gwarantowana, dopóki nie okazało się, że ma być w parze z Cathlynn, która kompletnie nie potrafiła gotować. Z resztą, Laetitia już przedtem była uprzedzona do początkującej muszkieterki. Nie tylko ze względu na jej pochodzenie i fakt bycia humanoidalnym kotem, dziewczyna twierdziła, że robi wokół swojej osoby zbyt dużo szumu i zdawało jej się, że na siłę chce skupiać na sobie cudzą uwagę, ponadto cała rodzina od zawsze wpajała jej, że koty to zło wcielone i młoda księżniczka powinna trzymać się od nich z daleka, ojciec mówił dziewczynie, że to szemrani kłamcy i typy spod ciemnej nazwy. Laetitia jeszcze bardziej utożsamiała kotkę z tym stwierdzeniem z powodu jej baśniowego dziedzictwa - w końcu kot w butach był przebiegłym oszustem. Zapomniała jednak, że działał w słusznej sprawie. Wszystko się zmieniło gdy doszło do pracy w ustalonych parach. Cathleen zaangażowała się jeszcze bardziej niż Laetitia, co bardzo imponowało mysiej księżniczce. Z czasem, dziewczyna zrozumiała, że nie należy oceniać innych po stwarzanych pozorach. Dzięki zapałowi kotki i nieocenionemu talentowi myszki, ich tort zgodnie z przewidywaniami Titi, otrzymał najlepszą ocenę. Desire II Von Duchess Aquanette Mermaid 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia *Grimmnastyka *Muzyka *Trening Bohaterów *Tresura i Dbanie o Zwierzęta *Magia Natury *Debaty *Opowiadanie na 101 *Pokonywanie Smoków *Koronomatematyka *Chemioczary *Podstawy Nikczemności Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|leftSzlachetna - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? #Po francuskim akcencie. #Po jej dość wysokim wzroście. # Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals thumb|left Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Imię postaci zostało wymyślone przez Rosi ♥ *Pierwsze trzy litery jej imienia tworzą słowo cat, co z języka angielskiego oznacza kot, zaś jej nazwisko nawiązuje do Puss in Boots - czyli Kota w butach, jej ojca. *Data jej urodzin nie została wybrana przypadkowo - jest to 17 lutego, czyli Narodowy Dzień Kota. * Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Cathlynn by Rochi.jpg|Od Rochi ♥ Cathlynn symbol.jpg Cathlynn NMF by A.G.jpg Cathlynn ID by A.G.jpg ---- Renesmee Gringoire - córka Esmeraldy kocha tańczyć, każdy styl tańca, zwłaszcza taniec brzucha, cyganka, uwodzicielka, lekko tajemnicza, trochę na uboczu, nie miała łatwego życia i jako nastolatka musiała zarabiać na siebie, kolorowy ptak, uwielbia kolorowe ubrania, brzdękającą biżuterię, no... sroka... lubi wszystko co się świeci, była szykanowana jako dziecko ze względu na kolor skóry, wieczna singielka, zarzeka się, że nie chce mieć nikogo na stałe, no i tańca nauczyła ją matka, o i jako ciekawostka powiem, że uwielbia orzeszki makadamia. Nie stroni od walki, potrafi się obronić, feministka, nie czeka na księcia na białym rumaku. Interesuje się biżuterią, tańcem oraz śpiewem. Imię zawdzięcza niezastąpionej Rochi mouscedes <3 załóżmy, że Scholastique jest wiecznie zabiegana/ucieka przed Frollem/śpieszy jej się gdzieś iiii często zdarza jej się gubić ręcznie wykonaną przez nią biżuterię, jakoś niefortunnie wypada jej z torby, a że cyganie kradną (nienawidzę ego stereotypu, powiedzmy, że to przypadek) córka Esmeraldy przywłaszczyła sobie naszyjnik wykonany przez nią, bo bardzo jej się spodobał i nigdy wcześniej takiego nie widziała, sytuacja powtarzała się jeszcze parę razy, iza każdym razem Schola gubiła jakiś pierścionek, kolczyk, czy bransoletkę, która finalnie trafiała do córki Esmeraldy. Ta zaś, koniecznie chciała poznać twórcę tych cudów, i przy okazji, oddać to co zabrała. Schola pewnego razu zorientowała się, że nie ma większości swojej biżuterii, postanowiła odszukać złodzieja, rozsypując po drodze drobne koraliki, które miał zebrać rzekomy złodziej i na końcu drogi ją spotkać. Córka Esmeraldy oczywiście wszystkie zebrała, Schola była w szoku, tym bardziej, że córka Esmeraldy oddała wszystkie zebrane przez siebie przedmioty Schola ją przytula i no i zaprzyjaźniają się Scholastique uczy ją wyrabiania biżuterii, a córka Esmeraldy uczy ją tańca i asertywności (???) Osobowość Zainteresowania 'Taniec' Wygląd Baśń thumb|leftKatedra Najświętszej Marii Panny w Paryżu (fr. Notre-Dame de Paris) – powieść Wiktora Hugo znana w Polsce również pod tytułem Dzwonnik z Notre-Dame, osadzona w czasach późnego średniowiecza. Według słów samego autora, jest to „obraz piętnastowiecznego Paryża i całego piętnastego wieku przez pryzmat tego miasta”. Osią powieści jest wątek miłosny archidiakona Klaudiusza Frollo do pięknej Cyganki Esmeraldy. Powieść wydana w 1831 roku porusza nietypowe jak na tamte czasy problemy zgubnego pożądania i tolerancji. W powieści nie ma nic białego ani czarnego, są tylko odcienie szarości. Nie ma też tu jednoznacznie złej postaci, a nawet okrutne czyny Frolla można zrozumieć i budzi on współczucie, a nawet sympatię czytelnika. Utwór umieszczony został w index librorum prohibitorum dekretem z 1834 roku. Powieść została napisana pod wpływem odnalezienia przez autora greckiego napisu „ΑΝАΓΚΗ” („Przeznaczenie”) na ścianie Katedry Notre-Dame. W 1844 roku powstał balet pt. Esmeralda oparty na motywach powieści. W 1996 roku na podstawie powieści wytwórnia Walta Disneya zrealizowała film animowany pt. Dzwonnik z Notre Dame. Dwa lata później odbyła się paryska premiera musicalu Notre-Dame de Paris z Garou w roli Quasimodo. Pierwszy polski przekład autorstwa Józefa Tokarzewicza pt. Katedra Najświętszéj Panny Paryzkiéj (Notre-Dame-de-Paris) został wydany w roku 1876. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left Szlachetna - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria Renesmee ID by A.G.jpg Renesmee projekty by A.G.jpg Renesmee symbol 2.jpg Renesmee symbol 1.jpg Renesmee by Rochi.jpg ---- Gwendolyn Upland (właśc. Księżniczka Gwendolyn Audrey Upland) - córka Glindy Upland (czyli dobrej czarownicy z północy) z Czarnoksiężnika z krainy Oz. Jej matka na niebiesko, to może ona na różowo, o, albo jak Audrey, trochę na niebiesko, trochę na różowo, podoba mi się ta wizja. Matka za czasów młodzieńczych była płytka, to może ona na odwrót? taka szara myszka, która nie wierzy w swój magiczny potencjał i ma ogólnie słabe poczucie własnej wartości. Ma taką małą różdżkę jak mama i nosi mały diadem na głowie. Ma blond włosy i piegi. i brązowe oczy albo inne jakieś. Uwielbia gumę balonową, zwłaszcza różową, bo to moja ulubiona. Z charakteru trochę flora z winx, bo kocham florę ("Jestem tu głównie dlatego, bo uwielbiam się uczyć" - cytat z Flory, który świetnie pasuje do Gwen). Uwielbia naturę! I ma taki swój ogródek na balkonie i jest taką mega kujonką. Jak na księżniczkę (biorę pod uwagę to, że Glinda objęła władzę) jest mega aspołeczna. Woli się uczyć i czytać, niż spędzać czas ze znajomymi. Matka trochę ją przytłacza i tłamsi. Męczą ją obowiązki księżniczki Emerald City, jest Royalsem ze względu na swoją mamę, a nie z własnej woli. Jest wstydliwa i płochliwa. Małe sprostowanie - opieram się głównie na filmie z 1939 roku i musicalu Wicked, dlatego Glinda jest "u mnie" czarownicą z północy, a nie z południa. Po prostu te dwie adaptacje są mi najbliższe i to na nich chciałabym się opierać, jednocześnie nie lekceważąc oryginalnej historii. Wspominam o tym, bo może ktoś kto to czyta mógłby być confused, że jak to Glinda ma niebieską kieckę, w filmie i książce miała różową - otóż, wygląd Glindy (mamy Gwen) opieram przede wszystkim na wersji z Wicked, gdzie właśnie miała sukienkę niebieską. I z powyższych przyczyn nie zamierzam również uwzględniać w swoim ff księżniczki Ozmy (rzekoma wieczna władczyni Krainy Oz, zaczęła się pojawiać od drugiej części, tak, też jestem confused), więc nadal Glinda sprawuje u mnie władzę nad całą Krainą Oz. Wracając do Gwen - ma takie czadowe bolerko futrzane z broszkami-gwiazdkami. Ma włosy jak Audrey w Descendants 3 Osobowość Zainteresowania 'Nauka' Wygląd Baśń thumb|leftCzarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz (oryg. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, później The Wizard of Oz) – powieść dla dzieci autorstwa Lymana Franka Bauma, pierwsza część cyklu o czarodziejskiej krainie Oz. Powieść została wydana w Chicago w 1900 roku. Czarnoksiężnik z Krainy Oz, będąc pierwszym utworem fantasy w amerykańskiej literaturze dziecięcej, stał się istotnym elementem rozwoju tej literatury. Jest też zaliczany do klasyki światowej literatury dla dzieci. Zdolności 'Słabości' 'Umiejętności' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzice Rodzeństwo Dalsza rodzina 'Przyjaciele' 'Znajomi' 'Miłość' 'Wrogowie' 'Zwierzak' Zajęcia Szlachetna, czy Buntowniczka? thumb|left Szlachetna - 'Ceremonia Dziedzictwa' 'Pałac Dziedzictwa' Po czym ją rozpoznać? Niezapomniane cytaty Wystąpienia Portrayals Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje Galeria ---- 'Zapowiedzi:' *Adara, córka Afrodyty - sławna, pyszna, bogata, wredna, w domu źle się dzieje, matka thumbpuszcza się z Aresem (to akurat jest nawiązaniem do mitologii), ojciec alkoholik, wszystko to odbija się na jej zachowaniu w szkole, jest obiektem drwin, udaje, że się tym nie przejmuje, córeczka mamusi i jej oczko w głowie, wielokrotnie brała udział w konkursach miss, wszyscy uważają ją za głupią blondynkę, a ma wielkie ambicje i wysokie IQ, jej pasją jest miłość, cielesna jak i duchowa, a także szeroko pojęta sztuka, piękno i... prawo (chce zostać prawniczką), estetka, lubi wszystko co ładne i piękne, lubi otaczać się takimi rzeczami, na które zwyczajnie lubi popatrzeć, plus, uwielbia pływać (nawiązanie do tego, że Afrodyta narodziła się z morskiej piany), przebywać na plaży, etc. w jej strojach często powiela motyw muszli (a to akurat nawiązanie do obrazu Narodziny Wenus), urodziny - 22 września, znak zodiaku - Panna. Opowiedziała się po stronie Royalsów. *córka Posejdona - córka Posejdona i Amfitryty, księżniczka wód, pływaczka level expert, potrafi zmienić się w syrenę, w Pałacu Dziedzictwa otrzymała takie samo lustro jakie miała Sailor Neptune w Sailor Moon (w nawiązaniu do tego, że Neptun to rzymski odpowiednik Posejdona, a planeta, z której pochodziła Sailor Neptune nosi nazwę po rzymskim bogu mórz). Kolekcjonuje muszle, ma na ich punkcie bzika, plus... na punkcie schodów, yup, schodów, prawie całe życie spędziła pod wodą, więc schody to dla niej abstrakcja, uwielbia na nich siedzieć, zjeżdżać po nich i ślizgać się po barierkach. Jest trochę infantylna, a niektórym zdaje się, że wszystko za bardzo przeżywa, zbyt cieszy się na wieść o dobrych nowinach, a jednocześnie, bagatelizuje poważne problemy, co sprawia, że jest uznawana za niedojrzałą i dziecinną. Jej zwierzakiem jest hippokamp. Często używa perfum o zapachu morskiej bryzy i sosny (nawiązanie do tego, że sosna była świętym drzewem Posejdona). Często przywdziewa dodatki związane z muszlami, trójzębami, etc. *Lorraine d'Artagnan - córka d'Artagnana *o kurde, a może przeniosę Adrienne z MH do EAH tak totalnie, w końcu to mitologia polska, a do MH nie wrócę xd przemyślę to Kategoria:Amity.Gala